I Love You, Big Sis
by YuriChan220
Summary: Murasaki tries to confess her love for her older sister. Will it go well for her? YURI AND INCEST
**I Love You, Big Sis**

 **Pairing: Murasaki x Imu**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Now for this, I don't care about if there's OTP's from some of you fans or not. I try to experiment with other pairings as well, so this is one of them. Check out my other story "Murasaki's Yuri Harem" as well for an additional enjoyment~!**

 **Anyways, I would like to say this: sisterly love is sweet love. I mean, I've been watching "Candy Boy" over and over and the love for the two sisters is legendary! I mean, goodness, twin love for this series is awesome!**

 **(clears her throat) A-anyways, sorry for the rant, but I just wanted to get this off my chest. So, here's sister love story between Murasaki and Imu. And the reference in there might be easy for some of you, since I can't think of anything else.**

 **Enjoy~!**

As usual, Murasaki is sitting in her room, watching some cute yur-ish anime. She sees an older girl with long red hair with closed eyes take some of her little sister's belongings, and already made some desert and tea. She puts a pillow case of her little sister beside her, puts on her panties and opens a manga that contains sisterly relationships.

Murasaki hears the girl read aloud, "I love you, Onee-chan." And then, she rests her head on the pillow case dreamily.

 _Wow,_ the violet haired girl thinks to herself. _She really loves her sister very much…_

Her heart beats at the thought of Imu appearing in her mind. She puts her fist on her chest to feel it pounding. _This feeling again,_ she thinks to herself. She knows for sure that she's in love with her older sister. Even though Imu had been harsh on her from time to time, Murasaki's feelings for her never changed. However, she kept her feelings hidden just so that Imu wouldn't notice until now. Murasaki had studied a lot of sisterly confessions here and there from a twin love anime to some sister love story doujins. And from that point on, the quiet shut-in feels ready. She's ready to let her big sister know how she truly feels.

She stands up and slowly opens the door. Walking out into the hall, she sees Imu walking by. She blushes as her heart beats rapidly again.

"Sis…" she whispers to herself.

It is now or never. She walks over towards her big sister and softly taps her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" The honey-blonde turns around and sees her little sister clutching her teddy bear in her arms. "Oh, Murasaki. What's up?"

The violet haired girl squirms her legs together while shyly looking down at the floor. "U-um, I want to…tell you something…important."

Imu puts one hand on her hip. "Okay. What do you want to say?"

Murasaki clutches her teddy bear even tighter. _This is it,_ she thinks to herself. _Time to tell her how I really feel._ Gathering up all her courage, she puts up her determined face and looks at her sister in the eye.

"Big sis…I…"

"Imu!" a voice says from behind them. It's Miyabi. "We have training to do! And Murasaki, I'm glad you're here, too. It's the first time you've came out of your room for once." She beckons the two sisters to follow her. "Now, come on. We got to move or we'll be late."

"Ah…" Murasaki is about to say something, but forgot what she's going to say. If only Miyabi hadn't interrupted their conversation. She turns towards the honey-blonde. "Big Sis…"

"Hold that thought, Murasaki," Imu says as she turns to leave. "We have training to do. Let's go."

"O-okay…" Imu is right, but the violet haired girl really wanted to confess her love to her big sister, but it seemed like it wasn't the right time. _Maybe after training, I'll tell her my feelings._

 ****At the Locker Room****

Murasaki is getting changed when she hears some talking and giggling next to her. She turns around and sees Miyabi and Imu chatting away and smiling. The violet haired girl stares at the two for what it seems like minutes. She could've sworn there's a blush on Imu's face when Miyabi is trying to adjust her uniform. Imu shyly looks down at the floor and thanks her.

 _I know Big Sis and Miyabi-san are best friends,_ she thinks to herself. _But…I wonder if Big Sis has feelings for Miyabi-san._

She closes her locker and follows the two towards the gym. She sits by the wall and hugs her knees while the others spar each other like usual. Miyabi against Imu while Ryobi is against Ryona. However, their sparring fight is cut short when the younger twin's jealousy gets the best of her and tackles her older twin and gropes her breasts. Murasaki smiles a little at their silliness and looks back at the other two. Imu has been knocked off her feet and had injured her knee. Miyabi quickly rushes to her aid and asks her if she's okay. Imu nods and tells her that there's nothing to worry about from a simple little injury. However, Imu winces at the pain in her leg as it bleeds a little. Miyabi shakes her head and puts an arm around her shoulder and helps her up. Suzune-sensei tells the two to go to the infirmary to get her wound treated. All Murasaki could do is stare at the two and notice a slight blush on Imu's face.

 _They've been together longer than me,_ she thinks to herself. _And Big Sis mostly has nothing to do with me. So…how in the world can I tell her how I feel if she's like that?_

"Murasaki!" Suzune says. "Since Miyabi and Imu aren't here, join the sparring match with Ryobi and Ryona here."

"Hah!?" Ryobi stands up and looks at Murasaki, who is walking towards them. She only stares at her huge breasts. "Oh, no! No! I'm not going against that girl with melons that big!"

"Aw, come on~!" Ryona says. "Let her have a chance to have fun with us~! After all, she's part of our team!"

"Shut up!" Ryobi shouts.

Murasaki fiddles with her fingers as soon as she stops. "U-um…shall we begin…?" she asks with her usual quiet voice.

"Yes, let's just get it over with!" Ryobi says.

As soon as the three of them summoned their weapons, the sparring match began. However, when she is facing Murasaki after knocking down Ryona, she sees her breasts jiggle once again. She's too jealous to fight now and literally jumps on her and gropes her big breasts. The match had ended after that with Suzune sighing heavily with a face palm.

 ****Locker Room****

Murasaki changes back to her school uniform when she notices Miyabi and Imu leaving right after changing into theirs. She wanted to find out what they are up to, so after putting her skirt on, she exits the locker room, but not before Ryobi jumps on her from behind and gropes her breasts.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" the brunette sneers. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Ah! St-stop it…" Murasaki winces at the intense squeezing Ryobi is making.

However, it stops short when Ryona tackles her sister to the floor.

"Ryobi-chan! Ryobi-chan!" the blonde begs. "Please grope my breasts! Please do it!"

"Alright, if that's what you wish." The younger twin turns and squeezes her sister's breasts.

While doing that, Ryona weakly looks up and nods at Murasaki, signaling her to leave. The violet haired girl nods back and runs out of the locker room with Ryobi distracted with playing with her sister.

While running out in the halls, she looks around for her sister and Miyabi. They were nowhere to be found anywhere in the school, so her best guess is probably back in their home. She runs as fast as she could back home and opens the front door to their dorm.

However, in doing so, she hears some whispers coming from down the hall. She slowly and quietly walks closer, making the sounds even louder and clearer for her to hear.

When she turns toward a corner, she sees Miyabi and Imu kissing. Her violet eyes widen at the sight of her own sister kissing her childhood friend.

 _N-no…way…_ she thinks to herself.

She now knows the truth. The reason why Imu's blushing so much while she's around Miyabi is because she's in love with her. Miyabi is also in love with her because she's mostly with her. Why did she go through the trouble of preparing to confess to her sister in the first place? She really loved her sister, but now that she's seeing this, Murasaki knows that she couldn't be with her anymore. As a girlfriend.

She finally turns around and runs blindly with tears spilling from her eyes already, not wanting to see any more of this. She runs and runs until she gets to her room and slams the door closed. She immediately shuts off her computer and tosses a couple of books against the wall. She plops on her bed and hits her pillow once with her fist. Too choked up to even say anything, there's sniffling and drops of tears dripping on her pillow. Fists clench on the sheets as her body shakes. The image of Miyabi and Imu kissing appears on her mind as she chokes a sob while wiping her tears with her arm, but they just keep coming. There's no way that she can have her big sister now. She knew from the beginning that Miyabi and Imu are meant to be and the proof was right in front of her. Them kissing and probably they had confessed their love for one another. She thought she had a chance to be with her beloved sister. She thought things would go well. She thought…she thought…she will be with her sister forever. But now…

A sudden knock startles the quiet shut-in and quickly wipes her tears away.

"Murasaki?" the voice from behind the door is Imu's. "It's me, Imu. Please open the door."

"Big Sis…" Murasaki says, quietly. _What is she doing here!?_ she thinks to herself.

"Murasaki?" Imu says as she knocks on the door a couple more times. "Murasaki, please open up."

Murasaki shakes her head roughly and buries her face on the pillow. "Go away! I don't want to talk!"

"But I want to," Imu says as she tries to open the door, but Murasaki had locked it. "Open the door, please!"

"No!" Murasaki protests. "You're horrible! You're the worst! I…I don't want to see you anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

Murasaki sniffles as more tears spill from her eyes. "I…I feel like I'm being left out in the world…just like old times…"

"Murasaki…please open the door so we can talk about it," Imu's voice is gentle and not harsh like usual.

 _Big Sis…._

Hearing Imu talk like that calms her down a little. With some strength left in her, she stands up, walks over and unlocks the door. Imu slides the door open and closes it behind her. However, after coming in, she hears her sister crying again.

"You saw us, didn't you?" the honey-blonde asks.

"Eh? H-how did-"

"You can't fool me, Murasaki," Imu says with a hand on her hip. "I sensed your presence right when we were kissing, but I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Oh…" Murasaki looks down at the floor again with her body shaking.

"Murasaki…is there something you wanted to tell me earlier, but didn't get a chance to?" Imu asks.

The quiet shut-in looks up at her sister. Her expression is full of concern and worry. For as long as she can remember, Murasaki has never seen such a face from her sister before. It makes her feel a bit happy.

"Murasaki?" Imu says again.

The violet haired girl starts to cry again. "B-Big Sis…I…" She clenches her fists as she bites her lip to stop herself from crying, but fails to do so. "I…I LOVE YOU, BIG SIS!"

"I…I love you, too."

"No, no!" Murasaki shakes her head roughly. "I'm…I'm talking about different kind of love. It's more than a sister. I love you as my own girlfriend!"

"Murasaki…" Imu is speechless about her sister's confession.

"I…I always loved you, Big Sis!" Murasaki sobs as she gestures her hand towards herself. "From when we were born! I want us to be closer! I want us to be together as a couple like Ryobi-san and Ryona-san! I want us to hold each other, kiss each other, touch each other whenever we want, even sleep together each night! I want to do all that with my beloved sister!"

Imu gapes at her words as small tears form in her eyes. She couldn't bare to see her little sister's crying face and it's making her start to cry as well.

Murasaki chokes a sob and buries her head in her hands. "I love you too much to ignore! B-but…you and Miyabi-san…you love her, s-so…I…"

Just then, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her gently and pull her close. Murasaki stops crying for a second and looks up at the honey-blonde.

"Eh? B-Big Sis…?"

"I'm sorry," Imu whispers with her voice shaking from crying. "I'm so sorry I was so blind to notice your true feelings for me, Murasaki. I'm also sorry for letting you suffer so much pain that you had to run to your room, crying." She pulls away and gives her a sad smile. "I'm…such a bad sister, am I?"

Murasaki shakes her head. "No, no! You're not that bad of a sister to me! I still love you! But…you're with Miyabi now, so-"

"I rejected her," Imu cuts her off.

"What!?" Murasaki gasps. "B-but why!?"

Imu bites her lip and glances at the floor as she thinks back on what happened earlier.

 ****Flashback****

 _Miyabi kissed Imu on the lips as she wraps her arms around her. They've been kissing for a minute before they pulled away and stared at each other in the eyes._

 _"I love you, Imu," Miyabi said. "Please go out with me."_

 _Just as Imu sensed Murasaki's presence and ran off before glancing back at the corner, she shook her head and gently pushed her childhood friend away._

 _"I'm sorry," Imu replied. "But…I can't return your feelings."_

 _"What?" Miyabi gasped. "But why?"_

 _"Because…I feel…I feel that something's not right. I feel… pain from someone. Pain and suffering to be exact."_

 _Miyabi knows what her childhood friend is talking about. "Murasaki…"_

 _"I believe so."_

 _The white haired girl's expression softened as she closed her eyes. "Well, if you want to talk with her, go to her."_

 _"Huh!?" Imu gasped as she looked up at her childhood friend. "You mean you're not mad that I rejected you!? When we've known each other for a long time!?"_

 _Miyabi smiled as she kissed her on the cheek. "Murasaki needs someone that's very close to her, after all. You two are sisters and it's your job to comfort your little sis, right? I think it's time that you two should finally be together." She kissed her forehead. "I promise that we'll remain as best friends forever, okay?"_

 _Imu nodded and returned the kiss. "That's a promise."_

 ****End of Flashback****

"You rejected her…just for me…" Murasaki summarizes. "Big Sis…why…?"

"Like Miyabi said," Imu says. "She doesn't mind us being together. We needed to bond more often after all. She knows she can find another, so it's no big deal."

A new batch of tears fall from her violet eyes. Not from sadness, but from happiness. In an instant, she hugs her big sister and buries her head in her chest.

"Thank you, Big Sis!" she sobs. "Thank you so much!"

Imu smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you, Murasaki. I really do love you, Imouto-chan…" A couple tears fall from her closed eyes as she hugs her beloved new girlfriend.

"I love you, too, Big Sis! I love you…"

Just then, Imu tips her chin to her level, leans in and kisses her right on the lips. Murasaki's violet eyes widen a little before closing them and returning the kiss. Both of them pull away and look at each other lovingly.

"Murasaki," Imu whispers. "Promise me. We'll always be together. Forever and always."

The quiet shut-in nods. "Yes! Big Sis…Imu…It's definitely a promise!"

Both of them smile and nuzzle each other's noses. And then, lean in to kiss each other once more. In the end, Murasaki finally got what she wished for: to be not only closer to her sister, but have her as her own girlfriend. Both sisters know in their hearts that it was their greatest wish.


End file.
